


Vorfreude

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Breasts, Canon Rewrite, Courting Rituals, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Flowers, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Humor, In Public, Partial Nudity, Picnics, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Instead of Arthur taking Gwen on a romantic picnic in the middle of the Darkling Woods, the Lady Morgana does.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHearts/gifts).



> As someone who deeply loves femslash in BBC Merlin and doesn't see nearly enough of it... this was happening. Morgwen is one of those ships that could have been happening if they just allowed it. Anyway please enjoy! Thoughts appreciated!
> 
> _"Vorfreude" (n): anticipation; an emotion involving pleasure, or anxiety in considering or awaiting an expected event._

*

22\. Picnics

"Do you think this is alright, Merlin?"

Gwen walks out beyond her changing curtain, wringing her hands.

She's never felt more nervous. Her dark ringlets cluster with small, bright blue flowers. Gwen braided her own hair slowly and allowed Merlin to weave the flowers in by hand, tethering herself to his solemn and comforting presence.

"What if we are both caught—" she insists. "Oh, Merlin. Uther will _punish_ Morgana—"

"Don't worry," Merlin says gently. He eyes the fine stitchwork and the dyed linens of Gwen's skirts. The colour like a pale sapphire. "Remember that Arthur and I will be nearby should anything happen. It will be safe for you. I promise."

Her brown fingers slip over Merlin's hands.

"Thank you, Merlin."

*

Morgana sighs, tossing out her wardrobe's contents. The cloth of sateen might be too reflective. Velvet too heavy.

Why must it be difficult to find something to wear?

"—so then, I will be on lookout over to this far end of the Darkling Woods," Arthur says, his voice deepening.

Morgana resists an eye-roll.

(He always does this when Arthur thinks he's being _the most important voice_ in the room.)

One of Arthur's fingers taps against the map of Camelot he spreads on Morgana's dining table. "Merlin will be on the other side of the brook. As useless as he is, Merlin can signal and whistle when there's danger. I expect that the patrols won't be by until—"

"Arthur," Morgana interrupts, frowning. Her rouged lips thin. "Shut it and tell me I'm pretty enough for Gwen."

The look on Arthur's face almost makes Morgana forget her irritation and burst out laughing.

He clears his throat loudly, awkwardly.

"You're… pretty enough for… … for Gwen?"

"Close enough," Morgana whispers, sighing again. She leads Arthur out by grasping his shoulders.

*

The woods seem… brighter somehow. Full of greenery and peaceful winds.

Gwen breathes in the scent of warm, earthy daylight. She glimpses a flash of Arthur's steel-plated armour in the thicket. Merlin has already left. Her friends have been so _supportive_ of her and Gwen doesn't know how to thank them enough.

She picks a little spot in the grass, lying out a blanket and several of Morgana's downy, brocaded pillows.

"You look beautiful, Gwen."

Morgana stands over her kneeling, grinning and carrying a basket. Her black hair twisted up into an simple knot with a moonstone-white ribbon. She wears a loosened but elegant tunic of green like Morgana's eyes and a pair of riding breeches.

The basket lowers. Gwen's eyes fall to the wide-open collar of Morgana's tunic as the other woman bends in.

No slip underneath.

Gwen utters a low, flustered noise, her face heating up.

Morgana notices Gwen noticing her bare breasts exposed, grinning harder. "Merlin helped me find a bottle of summerwine and white cheese and sugared apple crisps," Morgana informs her. "I know you prefer fruit tarts but we ran out of time."

"No, no, this is lovely," Gwen says, beaming as Morgana sheepishly sits down. "It is, my lady."

"Gwen, I've told you…"

"Oh dear." Gwen mutters, laughing, "Forgive me, Morgana. I'm used to it. That's all."

Morgana's eyes wander to Gwen's flowery hair.

"You _do_ look beautiful, Gwen. You've always been beautiful to me," she reaffirms which to Gwen's embarrassed delight.

"And you… you are…"

Morgana smirks.

"Oh, stop it," Gwen reproaches, lifting her hands to her face as the other woman giggles and brings her arms around Gwen.

"You're very sweet, Gwen. It's alright."

"I do love you," Gwen murmurs, her cheek pressed to Morgana's neck. "I know you love me truly as I do… but I need you to _hear_ me. I need you to _understand_ in the words I can give you." She feels Morgana tremble against her for a moment, and Gwen turns her head, kissing and smiling and murmuring against Morgana's ear. Her cheek. Morgana's lips kissing hers in return.

Gwen's hand slides over Morgana's tunic, clasping onto her side.

Morgana pulls away from the heightened bliss of Gwen's mouth. "You can touch me, Gwen," she encourages her, moving Gwen's hand up against her chest. Gwen's thumb nudges against a hard, clothed peak to the softness of Morgana's breast.

Oh…

"Perhaps a little wine first," Gwen suggests, looking away cheerfully to Morgana's basket.

Morgana nods, leaning for the bottle. The liquid inside a murky, sunny red. It tastes light on Gwen's lips. Gwen sips slowly, passing the bottle to the other woman. Sunlight drenches the clearing. She can see white fluffy seedlings hovering in the air.

Gwen loses a sense of focus until she witnesses Morgana stripping off her tunic. Leaving that creamy skin out to the sun.

"Morgana!" she yelps, wide-eyed.

"Shh…" Morgana hums pleasantly against Gwen's mouth, cradling the side of Gwen's face. "Keep your voice down…" Gwen doesn't know how to react at first, discovering herself lying over a bare-breasted Morgana getting pink from excitement.

_She shouldn't…_

Gwen hesitates at first, and then drops her mouth over Morgana's sternum. The other woman exhales shakily. Morgana's hands fist into Gwen's curls when Gwen kisses wetly over her, teasing Morgana. Her brown-pink lips open and suck gently on a teat.

 _"Aah_ _…"_ Morgana groans, tilting her head. "Gwen…"

Whistling fills the clearing.

_"Damn it_ _…"_

Gwen stifles a laugh into Morgana's skin.

Better than getting caught.

*


End file.
